Captain America: The Animated Series Season 1 7
HAIL HYDRA! is the 7th episode in Captain America: The Animated Series. It features one of Cap's greatest foes, Baron Von Strucker. Plot Cloaked Figure: [He appeared in a place with a gun and outmatched multiple soldiers guarding a mysterious gold arm piece.] Guardian: Who are you?! [He stood up with an entourage] Cloaked Figure: The rightful owner of that claw. Guards: [Guards ran towards him but we're killed when they got near him and fell immediately to the ground. The Cloaked figure released a virus that made all the guards fall] Guardian: What- Who are you? Cloaked Figure: [He took off his hood and revealed himself to be bald, a monocle on his eye, and was elderly.] Wolfgang Von Strucker. [Wolfgang shot the Guardian, broke open the guarded Gold Arm with glass surrounding it and put it on his arm and laughed evilly] [Opening credits play] Captain America: [He started cleaning his shield and sensed that there was trouble. His fellow members were sleep so he got on his motorcycle and rushed to the scene and saw Wolfgang] Hey! Who are you? And what are you doing with that claw? Wolfgang: Why Captain, this belongs to me. My ancestors passed this down. Those greedy Americans stole it from me and murdered my family. [He threw a knife and Cap, but Cap caught it.] Excellent reflexes Captain. [The two engaged in battle] Captain America: [He hit Wolfgang with his shield] I don't want this to have to get any wor- [He was immediately pushed back because of a blast from Strucker's Satan Claw.] What? [Cap was at a loss of words and was flabbergasted.] Wolfgang: [He then grabbed Cap's face and started to absorb his abilities. He smacked Cap asmall he flew into a ringing bell and crashed head first then fell to the ground face first. The Invaders heard the bell and rushed to the rescue.] [Spitfire ran and tried to hit Strucker but was knocked back. Union Jack shot electricity at Strucker, but Strucker shot electricity from his fist that rivaled Jack's. It soon overpowered his and Jack was knocked away. Strucker shot 3 blasts from his claws and it hit Toro and Torch out the sky. Miss Amerca tried to punch Strucker but fell to the ground when she got next to him.] Miss America: Okay, what is that? Strucker: The Death spore virus it kills humans but can hurt supernatural people. [Bucky ran to the rescue and shot his guns at Wolfgang but was shot by Wolfgang's Satan's claw and rolled in pain. Wolfgang walked to finish him off, but Bucky started to get affected by the Virus and his body glowed purple and he started rolling uncontrollably on the ground] Captain America: Bucky! [In anger, he went full power on Wolfgang easily outmatching Strucker with his fighting skills. He flipped Wolfgang then kicked him in the stomach and punched Wolfgang in the throat, then flip kicked him. Wolfgang back slapped Cap with the claw knocking Steve out.] Agent Carter: [She fired two bullets at Wolfgang only for him to turn them into energy bullets. One knocked her gun out the way, and the other launched Agent Carter back into a tree] Col. Phillips: [He fired a shotgun at Wolfgang but Wolfgang blocked it and shot him with large amounts of energy trying to kill him] Human Torch: [He shot fire at Wolfgang knocking him back on the ground. Spitfire super speeded the heroes away.] [Meanwhile at HYDRA Base.......] [Hitler woke up on a table in pain with Arnim Zola doing experiments on him until Zola heard a knock on the door. Zola didn't open it, but the door was shot down anyways] Wolfgang: Hello HYDRA. Skull: [He ran in with his gun aimed towards him] Wolfgang: I am one of the true heirs of HYDRA. Zola: Prove it! Wolfgang: [He looked at Hitler] Does the name Strucker sound familiar? Hitler: [He raised his eyes and yelled,] HAIL HYDRA! Red Skull: Strucker? Ah yes. The Deathspore Virus, true fan. Welcome to HYDRA sir. I have heard of you. Zemo: [He walked in with his sword out and told Red Skull to come into his room and Skul followed] I'm creating something called Adhesive X. And....... HYDRA Agent: Sir! We have trouble! [Meanwhile at the base.........] [Bucky was nearly dead as he was dying] Captain America: Phillips! What are we going to do?! Col. Phillips: I'm not sure Captain! [Bucky was coughing and started puking and he started bleeding] Agent Carter: [She performed multiple tests and gave him a shot] Namor: [He arrived and brought Atlantis technology even a life detector] I came here as soon as I heard that there was trouble. [At HYDRA Base.......] Skull: What is it? HYDRA Agent: Blood's children have now just joined the Invaders. '' Zemo: You're kidding! Strucker: I've taken care of most of them. [''Strucker walked into the room of HYDRA Agents and said,] Listen here, we needed to launch and invasion against Captain America and his allies. Send as many trucks and invade the streets! We need to wear them out so we can finish them off. [Meanwhile......Back at base] Agent Carter: [She injected something in Bucky] If this doesn't work....I don't know what to do. [Bucky started to calm down but then his eyes opened and he started to glow Pink and his body started to crack and he rolled off the bed flinching on the ground and Namor's machine was going off] Namor: HE'S NEAR DEATH! Col. Phillips: [He looked at the remaining amounts of the Super Soldier Serum] This is the only thing we have left! Peggy: No! It could kill him! Namor: According to the machine, it could kill him! Col. Phillips: If it worked for Rogers, it could work for him! Cap: No! Bucky: [His eyes started to close and everything was blurry] Namor: HE'S ABOUT TO DIE! Col. Phillips: Let me inject the serum! Namor: NO! Ithink could kill him! Col. Phillips: I don't see you coming up with any better ideas! Namor: [He performed a spell but it didn't work as it only made things worst as Bucky died] No! Col. Phillips: [He turned around and injected Bucky with the serum] Carter: Chester! Captain America: What have you-! [An explosion occured and trucks knocked over the base and Strucker came walking out] Strucker: Oops! I'm sorry! [Namor rushed at Strucker, but Strucker grabbed his trident and absorbed it's properties and some of Namor's powers. He mixed the Virus with the super soldier serum] Strucker: Maybe giving him the serum wasn't such a good idea. Namor: [He looked at the machine[ Bucky's life is off the charts! He's alive by the serum is killing him! Strucker: How about I help? [He threw a knife at Bucky's stomach] [Bucky went flat line] Strucker: You know........The serum wouldn't have saved him. Mixing the Deathspore Virus with the Serum won't fix him. It poisons him even more. Send the trucks and invade the streets! Captain America: [He got up because him and his Invaders were hit by the Impact. He saw the the trucks were moving. He looked at Bucky and tears came from his eyes. He was ready to punch Phillips.] Union Jack: Cap! Our mission is to stop the trucks! Spitfire and Miss America: [They used their super speed to catch up to the trucks and destroyed them] Human Torch and Toro: [They used their powers to melt the wheels as the HYDRA Agents driving them either hit the seat and the Impact killed them or they flew out the window] Namor: [Him and Cap went to battle Strucker.] [Strucker used his Satan's Claw to launch both of them back. He shot a grenade at Namor knocking him back and absorbed Cap's powers and punched Namor back then flipped Cap. He shot a magical blast at Namor and was able to launch back Cap with Namor's powers.] Spifire: [She ran to punch Strucker but Strucker absorbed some of her powers as he could react quicker now and then blitzed Cap, Namor, and Spitfire.] [Meanwhile...Back at base..] Col. Phillips: [He injected Bucky with another dose of the serum Bucky's adrenaline rushed and he woke up.] Bucky: Whoa? What happened? I feel different........'' '' Col. Phillips: Go help out the others. [Meanwhile, back at the fight] Namor: [He hit Strucker with his trident but was quickly hit back] Bucky: [He arrived back at the fight and shot his gun at some HYDRA Agents driving trucks and because of his Peak Physical Condition he was able to fire them faster and was able to knock them out] Captain America: [He had a puzzled look on his face as he saw Bucky was faster, stronger, etc. While he wasn't as enhanced as he was, Bucky was beyond that of a normal human. The Invaders regrouped as they teamed up against Strucker. Bucky threw a grenade at the claw while Toro surrounded Strucker in a ring of fire while Spitfire and union Jack created an electric tornado to trap Strucker and stun him, Cap jumped in the air with Namor and attacked the arm Strucker had the claw on. They accidentally tore off his arm as he screamed in pain. Miss America returned back furious and knocked him out for good.] Oh no! Strucker I- Red Skull and Zemo: [Both arrived and fired their enhanced guns. Cap blocked it with his shield but was launched back into one of the HYDRA Trucks] Miss America: [She looked in shock with the hero launched back the Invaders went to attack but was blinded by Zola's gun. They tried to finish them off but Strucker teleported them away with his other arm] Invaders: [They all woke up injured and felt like they took a loss] Namor: I mean at least we did the best we could. [Meanwhile at HYDRA Base.......] Zola: All finished [Strucker woke up on a lab table with his Satan's claw on] Strucker: How did you- Zola: Classified information Baron Von Strucker Baron Von Strucker: Has a nice ring to it. I like it Zola. [Meanwhile...at base] Captain America: So how did it work out Buck? Bucky: how did you become a better fighter? Captain America: Ask Howard Bucky: Ask Colonel Phillips. [Both went to find out the information together] Col. Phillips: Well the same thing with you Rogers, Buck was a little squirt so it took a lot of willpower to do so. Cap: Something I don't understand is how come it didn't work the first time? Isn't based on people who have like a positive brain or something. Col. Phillips: It's beyond that, their conscience is what chooses the results. Bucky: [He had somewhat of a confused face himself. The two then left the conversation to talk to Howard Stark] So how did Cap become a better fighter. Howard Stark: From someone called the Iron Fist. He teaches many different fighting skills. because of Cap's advanced brain projects he could master of 10 fighting skills that would take years in weeks. Let's just say I know a guy, that knows a guy, that knows a guy. We got some footage of the Iron Fist teaching others his fighting skills and Cap easily adapted and caught on. [An emergency alert immediately came on] Col. Phillips: [He called as many soldiers as he could] Captain America: What's going on here? Col. Phillips: We need to save some of our men. One of them is your buddy Nick Fury HYDRA'S got him captured with the help of someone named Baron von Strucker. [Cap gasped in fear as he was nervous for Nick knowing that if people are too close to Strucker they could die.] [Meanwhile at HYDRA Base...] [Zemo tapped on a glass called Adhesive X and continued to work on it as Zola worked on his ray and started torturing the soldiers getting Cap's attention.] [End Credits Play]'' '' Category:Unfinished Category:Earth-6160 Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:John Falsworth (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Madeline Joyce (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Wolfgang von Strucker (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Johann Schmidt (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Arnim Zola (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Heinrich Zemo (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Jacqueline Falsworth (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Chester Phillips (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Margaret Carter (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Adolf Hitler (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Thomas Raymond (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Jim Hammond (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:HYDRA (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Namor McKenzie (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Captain America: The Animated Series Category:Captain America: The Animated Series Season One Category:Captain America: The Animated Series episodes Category:Captain America: The Animated Series 1940's Arc Category:Created by Rangerfan14 Category:Howard Stark (Earth-6160)/Appearances